


Healing

by kelseycurtis



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Knifeplay, Romance, Scars, Sex, Smut, Triggers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Loki wants to help Raven (OC) overcome her past demons.Somehow I turned knife play super fluffy. Enjoy the fluffiest smut I've probably ever written





	Healing

Raven’s P.O.V

Loki, Thor, Sif and the warriors three had been gone for over a month, Vanaheimr had been under attack and asked for aid. I’d wanted to go too, it’s not like I couldn’t defend myself. I could be of some use, even if it was comforting frightened children. I hated being stuck here alone. Frigga had kept me company when she could, which I appreciated but I longed for the company of my husband. We’d never been apart this long. Odin had mentioned that things were going well, and they would all be due back any day now, but those days were taking forever to pass. 

Finally after waiting another long week they returned safely. Loki entered our room, smiling at me. I ran at him, throwing myself into his arms. He held me close, his fingers in my hair. He pulled me in for a passionate kiss, only that made me melt on the spot. Our foreheads pressed together for a tender moment. I felt content again.   
“I promise to never be away that long again. I wouldn’t have been able to bear another day without you,” Loki spoke.   
“I was thinking the exact same thing.”  
He smiled and kissed me again. I knew he probably wanted a bath and some clean robes before anything else. Some time to relax before anything else, which was perfectly reasonable. I led him to the bathroom and began to run him a bath.   
“I do hope you plan on joining me, my love,” Loki suggested.  
“Of course.”

After a very long bath, Loki was going over the interesting events of his time away. I listened intently, loving the way he told stories. Loki produced two matching daggers from his discarded robes, showing them to me. The craftsmanship was incredible, but something like this would have taken months, perhaps even a year to perfect.   
“Consider them the spoils of war. The man I took them from had no further use of them,” he answered as if reading my mind.   
“It would have been a shame to leave them behind when such work has gone into them.”  
I did my best to seem enthusiastic, I didn’t share the same interest in weaponry. Not only that I was normally rather hesitant around blades for personal reasons. I swallowed hard and passed them back to him, trying to remain neutral. 

Loki studied me for a few moments as if trying to read me. I forced a smile, wanting to avoid an awkward conversation.   
“Do you trust me, my love?” He asked.  
“You know I do”  
“Then trust me with this in order to trust yourself.”  
I frowned, clearly confused by his words. I needed more to go on than that. Loki took one of the daggers, his movements slow and hesitant. The tip of the blade touched my skin and I flinched backwards. Panic filled me and Loki could see I was about to have a panic attack. He dropped the blade and took my hands in his.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you. I just wanted to make you into the fearless queen I know you can be,” Loki explained.  
“By cutting me?”  
“No. No, I would never harm you. I would never want to hurt you in any way. I just wanted to try something new, something to help you.”  
“You could have asked.”  
“Yes, I should have. I won’t make that mistake again. Please forgive me.”  
I was hesitant to forgive him. He really should have consulted me first instead of assuming I'd be okay with it. Loki cupped my cheek, getting me too look at him.  
“I truly am sorry, and I'll do anything to make it up to you,” Loki tried again.  
I nestled into his touch with a soft nod. I believed him. I placed my hand over his before softly kissing his palm. The worry left his eyes a little.   
“I understand your reasoning…somewhat. Perhaps this could be something we do later, when I’m ready,” I explained.  
“Of course. Whenever you’re ready.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few months had gone by and Loki had done all he could to make it up to me like he’d said. And I’d done plenty of thinking about trying knife play. There would be no harm in trying it. I trusted Loki to not hurt me. All he’d do is cut my clothes and ghost the blade over my skin. I think I could handle that. I continued to mentally prepare myself as I prepared our bedroom. I lit candles for a sexier atmosphere as well as used incense, Loki liked mint scents best. I changed into a black silk nightgown that had lace detailing across the hem and the straps were flimsy. They would be easy to cut through. I glanced at the blade I’d left on the bed. It was one of his favourites. The hilt was made from gold and had a snake carved into the fine metal, the blade was sharp to the touch and never lost its shine. I could appreciate the craftsmanship. 

I anxiously waited for Loki to retire for the evening, his father had kept him and Thor busy today. I was unable to keep still, pacing and adjusting candles. Finally the door opened revealing my husband. He took in the scene before him and smiled.   
“What a perfect end to a bothersome day. You really are perfect,” he spoke, kissing me softly.   
I returned the kiss and handed him the dagger. Loki was definitely surprised by this.  
“Your sure?” He asked.  
I nodded with a soft smile.   
“I’ll go slow. If at any point you need me to stop then I will,” he continued.   
Loki kissed me again, wrapping his hand around the back of my neck. I practically melted into the kiss, feeling any worries I had fade away. He continued to kiss me until I was breathless, my cheeks flushed. 

Loki hooked the dagger beneath one strap of my nightgown, hardly having to use any effort to get it to slice apart. I did my best not to flinch at the cold metal against my skin. Loki kissed over the area the blade had touched before repeating his actions with the other strap. The material pooled around my feet, leaving me in lacy black panties. Loki then began to trace over my body with the blade, his lips following every trail to soothe any discomfort I might feel. The kisses helped me relax again. Loki avoided my arms knowing they would be a sensitive area, which could push me too far. Instead he held my limb by the wrist and turned it, so the inner part was accessible. He didn’t dare run the blade across my scars, but kissed over every single one, taking his time to worship me with his lips.   
“Your strength and beauty continues to astound me,” he spoke. 

I avoided his gaze, looking down at my feet. I never did well with compliments. Loki used the tip of the blade to tilt my chin so I would meet his gaze. I bit my lip, shivering at the action.   
“I’ll make you believe my words, even if it takes all night, my love,” Loki said.   
I could feel myself blushing at his words. Loki turned me towards our mirror, one arm wrapped around my waist.   
“No goddess compares to you. You are as bright as the sun and as ethereal as the moon,” he continued.   
Loki kissed across my shoulders before the hand around my waist slipped beneath the lace of my panties. He started rubbing my clit, making me moan softly.   
“You are something to be worshiped, spoilt and loved in every way possible,” Loki persisted.   
The tip of the blade ran over my collar bones, my skin turning to gooseflesh at the feeling. The blade continued lower, the flat of the metal running over my nipples making them even harder. 

I felt the tip of the blade run softly down my side. I shuddered, arching into Loki’s touch. The blade slipped beneath the waistband of my panties, slicing the material easily. Loki pulled the ruined panties from my body before using his magic to undress himself. He put the dagger down on the bedside table before leading me to bed. I lay down, pulling him down with me. He took my hand in his and pressed it to his chest, over his rapid heartbeat. As if he wanted me to feel his love.   
“Nobody in all the nine realms is as lucky as me. I am yours for all eternity.” Loki stated.  
“And I am yours.”  
He leaned down, kissing me hard. I kissed him back with the same passion, running my fingers through his hair. Loki spread my legs, wrapping them around his waist before slowly pushing into me. We both moaned at the contact, clinging to each other. Loki started a gentle pace, lacing his fingers with mine. I squeezed his hand, leaning up to kiss him again. 

His lips moved down to my neck, peppering more kisses across the sensitive flesh. His pace began to speed up as he gripped my hips. I gazed up at my lover, still in awe that someone like him had picked someone like me. I didn’t know what I had done to deserve his sweet words or his love, but I would relish in it. It was all so overwhelming, I think I would have cried a little if it didn’t risk ruining the mood. I moaned his name, my nails digging into his shoulders. Loki reached between us and found my clit, earning louder moans from me.   
“Cum for me, I want to see you come apart,” he purred.   
The pleasure continued to build quickly until finally it crested. I cried out his name, my back arching as Loki worked me through my orgasm. Loki reached his moments later, burying his face in my neck as he groaned my name. 

We held each other close as we came down from our highs before eventually untangling ourselves from one other. Loki cupped my cheek, looking at me lovingly. I felt myself blushing again. I’d never get used to that look. He climbed back on top of me, kissing me once more. I suppose he did say it would take all night if it had too.


End file.
